DanMachi: Roaring Cannons of the Army
by vigilantesneedlovetoo
Summary: Sometime after the Hestia Familia save Haruhime from the Ishtar Familia, Bell and his party stop at the Hostess of Fertility to celebrate reaching a new floor of the dungeon as members of the same Familia. At the tavern, they would find strange men with stranger weapons to boot. Let's see the events that lead to Bell having the respect of an entire army of these strangers.
1. They Are Marching On

After a long day in the Dungeon, the members of the Hestia Familia, Bell, Welf, Mikoto, and Lili, decided to celebrate a larger than average haul and the occasion of reaching a new floor as well. They ended up choosing the Hostess of Fertility as the place they would do the celebrating. Partly because it was familiar to them already, and partly because Bell told Syr (more accurately Syr once again manipulated their captain) he would stop by that day anyway.

Once they reached the Public house renowned among the Adventurers of Orario, they wasted no time getting a table and ordering their food. Recounting the events of the dungeon and the occasional teasing from Syr when she would stop by their table once and a while.

All in all, it was nice to just treat themselves like this. Bell only wished that his goddess could have joined them, but she had to leave to meet with the other deities of the city that day.

About halfway through their meals, The Hostess of Fertility went silent once the distinct bell chimed, signaling that the front door had been opened. Taking notice of this – Bell looked to the door along with everyone else and the figures before them were strange to say the least.

"Hey, guys. Check that out." Bell alerted his Familia, pointing to the front of the pub.

"What's the mat-Oh…" Welf spoke as he turned around in his seat to face the front door.

Everyone in the Hostess had seemingly taken note of the strangers' appearance.

Two men wearing tall, black leather hats with Big Brass five-point stars and hard leather visors over their eyes, caught the eyes of all those who where sober enough to care. (A/N: it is a 'Stovepipe Shako' style hat as described but with a Feldzeichen Cockade placed on the top front of the hat)

With the patron's collective Gazes moving downward from their headwear, they found a brightly colored Green tailcoat with a closed tall collar. The coat also sported big brass buttons and yellow ornamentation placed in-line with each button on either side of the front of the coat. The bottom on the coattails were an equally bright red, this red color also distinguished the shoulder marks and lined the cuffs of the green coat. Each cuff brandished a single Brass button linking them together.

Peaking out just below the front of the green tailcoat was the very bottom front of a blue suit-vest.

Across the chest they wore wide black leather straps that crossed in an 'X' pattern, coming down from under the red shoulder marks and crossing over the chest to then wrap back behind them just above their waistline. Over the intersection of their two wide straps, stood a big round metal buckle with the number "15" molded into the shape of the metal.

On their backs they wore a good-sized black pack with a thick bedroll of some kind sitting on top of the pack.

Their hands were covered by white gloves that extended up their wrists to end below the inside of the coat's sleeve.

The men's Pants were a comparatively dull Gray, with a very thin red line going down the length of the sides of each pant-leg. The bottom half of their shins where covered by a pair of tight-fit, white Gaiters. And on their feet, they wore a pair of Black boots.

Both also wore a shoulder-slung brown-leather satchel over their left shoulder, hanging below their right arm.

Both men carried what looked to be a very odd-looking spear. The bottom being tapered outward to a tall and thin section. The length of the weapon seemed one half wood and one-half metal, banded together by three even spaced metal bands along the length of the spear. While at the top of the spear the actual blade did not sit totally in-line with the haft of the polearm, rather its base stuck out from the side by a noticeable bit, then to widen out to start the blade and then tapered very gradually until it formed a foot and a half long, double-sided, spike-like blade.

While both men looked about exactly the same in their clothing, they were distinctly different in height the taller one was also clean-shaven while the shorter of the two sported a dark beard that only covered his chin, jowls, and temples, no mustache to be seen.

The men were soon greeted by the Dwarven owner of the pub, "Mama Mia" as she preferred to be called. "aah, and who might you two be? I hope that if you are wearing such a fancy get-up you have the coin to back that up, eh?"

The taller man chuckled warmly then spoke. "I can assure you that we will not disappoint as far as payment. As for who we are? We are simply two men from out of the city, here to pick up some supplies and drop off a few things, nothing special really."

Mia grinned wide and called, "Well if you're here to eat and spend your money, then find a table. RYU!" the elf in question hastily came to the counter "-Show these men to a table and take their orders."

Ryu approached the men, "if you will follow me sirs." She then brought them to an empty roundtable near the front of the pub.

Once they reached the table, they quickly removed their packs and placed them close to their chairs with their 'spears' and hung the 'X' straps on the backs of the chairs. The last bit of clothing removed was their tall hats. Undoing the fancy brass chinstraps

While they did all that, the patrons of the pub slowly returned to their previous conversations and their meals. Back at the table of the Hestia Familia, Welf had taken notice of their spears, being a blacksmith, he was most interested in the weaponry.

"Look at those spears of theirs. I can't imagine why someone would make one with such an odd shape like that" He said to his Familia.

"I am not sure they are just spears. The bottom part looks like the part of a crossbow that you rest on your shoulder. They even have a trigger like one too." Their supporter interjected to his observation.

Back at the Strangers' table, the men had sat down, and were handed menus by the elf waitress.

Once each man took a second to look over the menu, they momentarily huddled close and whispered something to each other. As soon as they returned to sitting back up, the clean-shaven man asked the elf girl for her recommendations to them both.

"I can recommend the day's special, Fried Bass with the side of Potato crisps." Ryu replied.

The man looked back to the bearded compatriot of his, receiving a quick nod before returning his gaze to Ryu. "That would be lovely, we'll have one for each of us." The man said with an air of politeness.

"okay. And what will you have for your drinks?" She inquired while jotting down the order on a small pad.

"Oh, tha's easy, We'll 'ave some ale." Spoke the Bearded man.

Back at the Hestia Familia's table. . .

After a few minutes, the group had returned to their meals and their previous topics of conversation. Bell, however, was focused on the odd fellows with a curiosity that just would not leave his system.

Syr had come to their table and greeted Bell with her usual suspicious level of 'innocence'. When he did not immediately respond she decided to mess with the rabbit boy.

Stepping in front of his line of sight, "You know, it is considered quite rude to stare at someone." She teased.

Bell did not seem as embarrassed as he usually would have been. "I am just so interested in them. Something about their whole getup and their gear. Have you ever seen anything like it? It is like someone took a noble's clothes and made them into a uniform. And I haven't seen anything like that, so it is just weird and yet cool."

"They could be from the Entertainment district, possibly actors in a play?" Mikoto theorized

"but then why would they still be wearing them outside of the play?" Bell rebutted.

"yeah, if they were actors of some kind they would certainly not wear their costumes out, let alone to dinner where they could spill their food on them and stain the clothes." Syr concurred.

"They could be adventurers" Welf suggested.

The rest of the Familia and Syr looked to the blacksmith with confusion. "What are you talking about? What kind of adventurer would go to the dungeon without any armor?" they asked him.

"Well, their weapons are sharpened and without a doubt capable of some serious damage." The Red-headed Blacksmith explained.

"And tell us just how you could tell that from this far away?" Lili argued skeptical of the Crozzo's claim.

Welf closed his eyes and a smug grin plastered on his mug, saying "When you have been a Blacksmith for as long as I have, you pick up things like that little one."

"What makes you think you can start talking like you are the eldest here!" Lili complained with frustration.

"Wait! You can do that? That is so cool Welf." Bell exclaimed with slight amazement.

"Yeah, I am just that good." Welf smugly said only to be jabbed by Lili's elbow.

"What was that for!" He said with an angry tone.

It was then that Ryu approached the table.

"Syr, we better get back to work. You can mess with Bell some other time." She said, getting Syr to comply without protest.

"Wait! Ryu, can I ask you something" Bell called to the Elf.

"What was it?"

"well, you served those two guys earlier. I was wondering if you noticed anything interesting about them?" the rabbit questioned.

"well, other than their attire, they seem normal… But their seemed to be a heavy accent from the shorter one. Other than that, I can't tell you anything else" Ryu explained.

Ryu and Syr then left to return to the many other patrons of the pub.

Soon thereafter the two men had finished their food and their ale. Bell was slightly disappointed that he wouldn't get to ask them any of his questions when he saw them putting their kit and packs and hats back on. The taller man with the shaven face approached the Bar and proceeded to bring out the owed amount of valis to give to Mama Mia.

"Be sure to come back whenever you find more money burning through your fancy pockets boys." Mia told them jovially.

*chuckle* "We'll be sure to do that Ma'am; we might even bring some of our comrades too." The man said with that air of happy politeness he had already expressed.

Both men then moved their weapons to their left hands and placed the fat wooden end on the floor, raising their right hands to a casual salute to the pub owner. With that, the men exited the Hostess of Fertility.

It was only a minute or two after that Bell's party decided it was time to head back to the manor.

They paid for their meals, taking out most of their day's valis from their time in the dungeon mind you, and headed out the front door. But to the left of their group Bell caught the sight of the two strange men.

Bell stared at them once again in curiosity.

Welf took notice of his captain's gaze and decided to go and just talk to them already.

The red head swiftly reached the two men, with the protests of Bell going unheeded.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Welf Crozzo of the Hestia Familia and I had to ask you two if you would be able to answer some of my Captain's questions?"

"does this captain of yours have white hair and red eyes by chance?" the Taller man asks.

"Yup. That's our captain." Welf said with casual confidence.

"Well, as long as he doesn't stare at us like he was back in the tavern here I don't see a problem." The man replied kindly

Welf then half-turned back to his Familia and yelled just loud enough for them to hear, "Come on Bell they wont bite!"

The rest of the Familia walked to the men and Bell spoke up "Sorry for bothering you two."

"It is no problem, but I must say if you must choose between asking what you need to or just staring at someone like that, always go for the asking. Otherwise you will probably end up with a few brawls and arguments you otherwise would not need." The man chuckled

"Eh! – Sorry about that, I didn't know you had seen that" Bell apologized.

"Like I said it is no problem. Now your friend here tells us you had some questions for us?"

The man slaps his forehead and speaks "I forgot to introduce us, my name is Richard Forester and my friend here is Paddy O'Donna."

"Oh! My name is Bell Cranel, Captain of the Hestia Familia. These are my Familia members."

"My name is Yamato Mikoto, Nice to meet you two." She says with a bow.

"Liliruca Arde, call me Lili for short" the pallum girl stated.

"and I guess you already met Welf here." Bell said with a slight nervousness.

"But about the questions, I was wondering where you guys are from, why do you wear such Fancy clothing too?"

"Oh, and I was wondering about those peculiar spears you guys are holding, what are they exactly? I've never seen anything like them to be honest." Welf asks on top of Bell's inquiries.

*chuckles* "Well first off, I don't think we can tell anyone where we are from as of right now. We would need to request permission from our officer before we could." The taller man explained.

"Why would they not let you answer such a question? Sounds far too suspicious if you ask me." Lili interjected.

"Well, we are part of an army of sorts. We have a strict chain of command like your Familia's. Just like how you all report to your captain here-" he gestured to Bell "- and then all of you and him report to your deity, so is our group, only much stricter and more disciplined." He explained

"Now as for our clothing. Well, we are regular members of our group and this is our standard pattern uniform." He added.

"What does the significance of the uniform mean? It looks much like the traditional clothing of nobility, so is it tied to that in some way?" Mikoto questioned

"Well, there are a few reasons. Our group often fight in big engagements, and thus we need to be distinct from the enemy. We also require the symbol of our group and our cause on us, so we have these stars placed on the front of our Shakos." He points to his hat "And there are different patterns of uniform for the different kinds of fighters. Our highest leaders and officers wear distinct patterns from ours, and look here," he raises his sleeve up and shows them the patches "these are called 'chevrons' they indicate our individual rank. See here, I have two on top of each other, While Paddy there only has one. Telling our comrades where we are in the chain of command without needing to ask us every time." Forester explained.

"well, what about those spears?" Welf re-iterated.

"hehe. Well, first it is not a spear per-say. It is a long-range weapon, kind of like a crossbow but only more dangerous." Forester pointed out

To this, Lili crossed her arms and said smugly, "I was right, guess you aren't as much of a weapon's expert after all Welf."

"While it is a long-range weapon first and foremost, we often utilize it like a spear when in close combat you see. So, I guess you could say it is also a spear if you really wanted to." Forester said, trying to give credit to both.

"Well, if that is all, we must be going we have matters to attend to and a ride back to our comrades after that." Forester said, wanting to wrap up the conversation.

"Yes, we are done, thanks for answering our questions." Bell said with a quick bow.

"Glad to have given them, farewell to you all we shall see you sooner or later." With that the two men turned to leave in the direction of Babel.

'interesting guys. Wonder what they meant by "sooner or later" though?' Bell wondered as he and his Familia walked back to the manor.

(Time skip three days later)

To say the morning was a bit hectic was accurate. A guild representative knocked on their door soon after Bell had woken up, the representative told them that they were required to be at the city center around Babel within the next hour, they were motivated by the caveat that they would be fined 200,000 valis if they failed to arrive as instructed.

But thankfully they all managed to get themselves in their gear and set out to the tower.

"I don't get why they had to threaten us with a fine? What could be happening that is so urgent, I wonder?" Mikoto pondered aloud.

"whatever it is it better be worth-… uh" Welf began before they rounded a corner to find a massive crowd stretching through the streets, it seemed to reach all the way to the Tower.

"what the hell? Are all these guys adventurers? What's goin on?" where the three questions that different members of their Familia asked.

It was then that a guild worker approached the Hestia Familia and escorted them to a place where they could see over the people in front of them.

"HEEY! Mr. Argonaut!" came a voice from the left of Bell's party.

Far off from Bell's current position, was the Loki Familia being led by a Guild worker elsewhere in the crowd, Tione and Tiona both waving to the rabbit.

Bell waved back half absentmindedly, and half nervous for reasons he could not discern.

Soon the Guild workers, using magic voice amplification devices, spoke to the mass of adventurers.

"TO ALL ADVENTURERS OF ORARIO! WE WOULD NOT HAVE BROUGHT YOU HERE WITHOUT GOOD REASON! WE HAVE BEEN INFORMED THAT AN UNKNOWN FORCE IS APPROACHING THE CITY FROM THE NORTH AND THE EAST! BELIEVING THIS UNKNOWN FORCE TO BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE RECENT OVERTHROW OF THE TWO CITY STATES TO THE NORTH-WEST, WE DEEMED IN NECESSARY TO CALL UPON ALL OF YOU TO DEFEND OUR CITY!" Announced a certain half-elf who worked for the guild.

At this revelation, the entire crowd became silent in shock, the closest of the two cities had been known for holding off an attack by the Zeus Familia decades ago. While yes it had been a capital for the slave trade in the region, it was still strong. And for it to fall fast enough for word to reach Orario of its attacks the same day as the news of it's defeat was despairing.

However, they did not have any adventurers. They did not have the Loki or Freya Familias. This aspect eased some of their minds but not all of them.

"WE HAVE DIVIDED UP ALL THE FAMILIAS INTO TWO EQUALLY POWERED FORCES! ONE TO DEFEND THE NORTH GATE, LED BY THE FREYA FAMILIA, AND ONE TO DEFEND THE EAST GATE, LED BY THE LOKI FAMILIA! THE REST OF THE CITY'S GUARD WILL MAN THE WALLS!"

The Hestia Familia ended up at the North Gate's wall.

4 ½ hours passed and everyone was still on edge.

A faint Rhythmic noise began to rise from the road that led up to the gate, Bell heard it over the sound of general chatter and conversation among the adventurers around him, only because Lili had heard it first and pointed it out to him.

Bell ran to the nearest crenel in the machicolated defenses of the city wall and shouted, "EVERYONE GET READY SOMETHING IS COMING!"

Everyone hushed and sprang back into their assigned stations, gripping their weapons and their eyes locked on the road that cut through the forest from the north.

Over the course of several minutes, the noise grew louder and louder. Eventually they could recognize it as the beat of feet marching in unison.

Then a shrill horn was sounded, followed by the distinct snare of a chorus of drums being tapped in a beat that used the marching as a base.

Eventually, from behind a significant rise in the road not too far off from the tree line, a fluttering banner rose into view. It was red and white with a blue square in the top left corner. The banner was raised upon a tall pole with a shining spike to top it off.

This sudden activity only served to further stress the adventurers.

The flagbearer came into view, a man wearing the same attire as the two strangers at the hostess of fertility three days ago, except he did not have any pack or bag, nor that spear, he carried only the flag. Beside this man, trotted a Man wearing the colors of blue, red, and gray, riding a chocolate brown stallion. The metal clacking of the mount's horseshoes distinguished itself above the unified marching of the 6 MASSIVE columns of men that followed close behind them. Each column was led by a man beating on a portable drum slung over their neck, shoulders, and waist. All the men on foot wore the exact same outfit as the two soldiers from three days ago.

All the Hestia Familia glanced to each other once the familiar colors came into view. The only colors they did not recognize were those of the Leading man on horseback, his white hat, red-on-blue coat, and his steed Clearly separating the individual as the leader of this force.

Steadily, the army began to pass the tree-line to open into the clearing that surrounded the city's walls. Once they made it around 7 yards past the trees, the outer two columns did a 90 degree turn away from the center columns and marched along. Then, the next outer most columns would do the same after taking a single large step beyond where the previous columns had turned.

The last two columns did the same thing. While the drummers continued forward, not turning off the road as their armed comrades did, to stop about 3 yards beyond the point where the last columns had turned.

Once all this was said and done, on either side of the road stood a long line of these green and red soldiers, each line three rows thick, with the men of these rows standing shoulder to shoulder. The men in these lines all faced the adventurers, the front row of each line all crouched on one knee. The middle row standing up, right behind the front row. With the back row standing slightly staggered to allow them to peak out from between the heads of the men of the middle row.

The Drummers soon ended their beat, signaling their leader to approach the Northern Gate and all its defending adventurers, alone.

Bell tried to get a good look at the man, but could not see from atop the wall, the man's white hat not helping either.

The situation was nerve-racking to put it mildly. An eerie silence had fallen after the drums stopped, further accentuating the clop of the horse's hooves, it was as if even the birds had realized the possible danger and had long since fled. Not a single sound of nature was heard

The man stopped within 15 feet beyond the outermost positions of adventurers. Reigning in his horse, stopping it with the silent skill of a master horseman.

From up on the walls, Archers and mages stood with their bows at the ready, and their hands raised ready for an incantation. While Some others whispered their thoughts on the whole fiasco. "Gotta' be at least 500 guys over there." Someone observed.

"This can't be all of them. There is no way only 500 of these guys could have taken two of the most powerful cities to the north, within just a couple of weeks!" another person exclaimed with a whispery yell.

"Hey, didn't they say there were also some coming from the east? What if this is just a distraction?" a third voice interjected.

As if ignoring the thick air of tension completely, the Leader of the soldiers Shouted in a clear and booming manner, "We come seeking counsel with the rulers and leaders of your City! I can assure you, that my men and I come to you this day in peace!"

Not two seconds later the captain of the Freya Familia approached the man on horseback.

"Who are you lot? State your intentions, All of them." Ottar commanded.

The Officer dismounted his steed and walked a few paces towards the towering swordsman.

"I am General Harry McClellan of the Organization: 'Army of The Free'." He announced.

"We are here under orders from the high Command to establish diplomatic relations with your fine city." He continued, to which Ottar's gaze shifted into even more scrutinous suspicion.

"Our Regiments are also here to resupply and purchase general Material, and maybe a little bit of drink considering we just got our full-pay for the month." McClellan finished.

"Do not lie to me whelp." Ottar shouted.

"-Excuse me? I have not lied; I can assure you sir." The general retorted.

"Explain why you would need to send forces to the eastern gate as well as the northern?" Ottar said, more of an accusation than a question.

At this the General is visibly aggravated, but soon regains his composure to defend himself.

"Listen, sir…?"

"Ottar"

"Listen, sir Ottar, please forgive my Comrade Colonel Johnson. He is in command of the cavalry detachment that was sent alongside our infantry. Two days ago, he decided that it would be best for his mounted units to break-off and go through the many open fields that lies out that way." the General said with a slight tone of annoyance and pleading for forgiveness for the mistake.

"Why would he do so? That would add an entire day to his journey." Ottar questioned

"Well, all of his units are mounted units, so they could move as fast as their horses could bear if they truly wanted to, but seeing as the horses are not actually our individual property, he wouldn't risk working them to death. He told me that the horses would only be slowed down by the forest and that, because his men are much faster on horseback otherwise, that his units would still arrive at this city today, rather than a day and a half before our footmen, if he took the longer route." McClellan elaborated.

"why should we even believe that you still do not wish to attack our city anyway, weakling?" Ottar accused.

Taking noticeable, but not significant, slight to the large sword-wielder's belittling language, his face hardened before he spoke. "Listen, sir, if we wished to attack you, would we have waited until the sun had reached its peak, AND sounded our approach into your view with both our bugle and our drums, AND allowed those messengers to bring your superiors notice of the fall of those slavers we overthrew?" The General questioned with a tone of resentment to Ottar's assumption of malice.

Ottar went silent for only a moment, before giving his final piece.

"I will bring what you have told me to our leaders. But until I bring news otherwise, your men shall not enter the city. Do you understand that?" said Ottar.

"Loud and clear sir Ottar." The General said concisely.

Ottar made his way back to the adventurers, While the General re-mounted his horse to return to his men.

"Listen up!" Ottar bellowed, catching all present adventurers' attention.

"We are not to fight these men! I shall return once I have relayed their request to the guild and the King! I don't want any of you leaving your stations, but you can relax for now!" Ottar informed them before leaving into the city.

The General had made his way back to his men, and he did in like manner to the Captain of the Freya Familia.

"Good Men of the Army of The Free! We need not fight this day, as these fine defenders are taking our request to their Rulers! Rest now, it has been a long march to get here and you all deserve to take a load off! At ease!" He commanded in that clear voice he had displayed earlier.

Then, the soldiers began to break up slightly, grouping up in smaller cliques and many even sitting or lying down on the grass as well.

At this sight of general relaxation from these odd fighters, the adventurers were further relieved that they wouldn't need to fight today.

Bell took this chance to get a bit closer look at the force that they nearly engaged with. Making his way down to the ground and off the walls. By the time he walked out to the edge of the defending adventurers, he was greeted with the adventurers chatting and lounging amongst their respective Familias and party members. But he sat down on top of a wooden crate that had been part of the hastily set up cover in the event the enemy released any arrow fire, now without purpose he saw no problem with it as other adventurers had done so already.

The sound of a growing tune rose from the far side of the clearing – from the fancy-looking soldiers.

He had missed the first part of it, but what he could hear was very… interesting to say the least.

"-is truth is marching on!"

The chorus broke then, with all the soldiers chiming along: "Glory, Glory, Hallelujah.

"Glory, Glory, Hallelujah.

"Glory, Glory, Hallelujah.

"His Truth is marching on!" the chorus ended

A smaller group of men sang another verse: "I have seen Him in the watch-fires of a hundred circling camps,

"They have builded Him an altar in the evening dews and damps.

"I can read His righteous sentence by the dim and flaring lamps:

"His day is marching on!" the verse ended, soon to be followed by the chorus yet again. The men would continue

**{Next Chapter: "I Wanna Be in the Cavalry"}**

**(A/N: This is in its drafting stage, and this is a story Idea that will hopefully develop into having the A.o.t.F aiding the cast in their conflict with the Evilus and the later events in the lower dungeon. However, I only know of those events in the story through little tidbits of information gathered from what I have seen other people writing their Fics about and from videos that mention them as part of the current point in the story of the light novels. However, I am only caught up fully with the progress of the anime as of right now. I won't be reading the LN anytime soon as I just don't want to. I want to experience it as it comes out, just like I did with AoT, and BNHA. Those two were amazing to experience without any knowledge of the manga so I intend to do the same for Danmachi, sorry.**)

I also intend to incorporate the production of gunpowder into the A.o.t.F.'s time in Orario. But I think I have worked out a way to prevent them from really catching on in the city, as the Dungeon's monsters are often engaged by smaller groups of adventurers making the use of muskets against them by the regular adventurer less than practical, compound that with the fact that I realized that guns would negatively effect excellia acquisition, They won't suddenly be bringing loud, black powder flintlocks into the dungeon at all. The city guards however, I will probably end up having them be taught how to utilize the power of the gun, and cannon because they are primarily there to defend against external, human, threats to the City.

I Do however want to get some input into how I should go about handling the impact the A.o.t.F.'s Christianity is going to have of the world. I was thinking to have God as a true God in the pure sense of the term, with the 'gods' and 'goddesses' being past members of the heavenly council? Or maybe Tenkai, as presented in the show is not actually heaven, but rather a realm created for these 'gods' and 'goddesses' to reside in, created by God himself? Any useful input would be greatly appreciated.


	2. I Wanna be in the Cavalry

**POV: Colonel Matthew Johnson**

"Greetings! Might I inquire as to where the nearest stables are? We must tend to our horses, you see we have been-" began the lieutenant at my side, Lt. Arquette. Arquette is the best pupil any aspiring mentor could ever want, he does not simply take every order without thought, so not a fool and certainly not naïve. Like many of us he knows full well the evil that his fellow person can bring.

The wind in your face as you and your horse rise and fall together while galloping is a very thrilling and treasured experience, why wouldn't it be? For a good Cavalry soldier to not would be foolish at best and deadly at worst! My men and I are the best mounted units in all the Army we are to be respected and to be feared, because we are in tune with our steads and are born to ride! Without either we would end up either bucked off our saddles and trampled by our own beautiful beasts or cut down swiftly by an enemy by disregarding our horses and letting them die to leave us tactically neutered!

These are the reasons we ride into battle un-wavered in courage, and always ride out victorious! All true and well, of course.

"We don't give a Shit about your damn horses!"

But these damned city dwellers and dungeon-divers should be taught to be respectful! If that little wolf shit is any indication as the rest of this city, better to abandon them or maybe even burn them and free the people from these false gods of theirs!

**POV: no-one**

"We don't give a shit about your damn horses!" Bete snapped at the pallum that sat atop a black stallion.

Bete was cocky, everyone already knew this. But nobody really expected him to be his usual level of dickishness in the face of at least 80 mounted and armed soldiers.

The Captain of the Loki Familia, on the other hand, decided to try and get past the actions of his werewolf comrade.

"Please state your intentions truthfully and we can avoid any unnecessary bloodshed, I am the Captain of the Loki Familia Finn Deimne." Finn spoke with authority and still polite as was needed.

'I haven't gotten any indication of danger yet, Better not let that show just yet.' He thought to himself, hoping to keep his cards close to his chest.

The one to speak up this time was not the pallum, but instead the rather swarthy human that rode a silver horse and wore clothes of a distinctly different color. Blue and red instead of the Green and yellow of the rest of these horse-soldiers.

"I – " The venom in just his first word was striking. Finn and Rivera both could only compare it to what would be expected if someone had just burst into his son's funeral and began pissing on the deceased corpse in front of the man.

"- would STRONGLY suggest that you lot teach that" he angrily gestured his head towards the rather grumpy Werewolf "flee-riddled mutt what respect is. I don't expect any of you to treat me like one of your false deities or even an acquaintance, but I DO expect the proper respect deserving of such men as my own!" The human berated Bete through his barred teeth when speaking.

'you may insult me, but I will be damned if you insult my men. ESPECIALLY Arquette!' Thought the seething Colonel Johnson

"Just who the Hell are calling flee-riddled you weak bast- Hrmmpf" Bete was silenced by Riviera when she clasped her hand over his mouth and a very scary glare at the Wiley wolf.

Finn was thanking the gods for the motherly elf's presence.

Finn brought up a hand in a gesture of clam and to be at ease, his expression somewhat apologetic, "I can assure you that he is not going to be a problem, I am responsible for my comrades, but as of right now-" Finn's expression turned serious and stern "- You stand in front of the gates to Orario, the most powerful city in the world, unannounced, armed, and while some of your friends approach from the north as well. I must inform you that if you are intending anything against us or our city, you will not live to see tomorrow. I must implore you to please state your business and your suspicious circumstances."

Colonel Matthew gave a single grunt to himself before opening his mouth.

"I am Colonel Matthew Johnson of the Army of the Free. Our business in Orario is to seek audience with your city's rulers about events that which will very much concern the fate of your city should it go unchecked." The man reached into his saddlebag and retrieved a folded sheet of parchment and held it eye level to his right, presenting it clearly to the three members of the Loki familia.

"I myself have a mission to deliver this correspondence to a certain person within your walls as well-" he placed the parchment back in the bag "- But if what you are really asking is if we intend to attack your city, the answer is no." the Colonel finished.

'hmm, why would someone in such a position of command as this Johnson be playing messenger boy? Not my place to ask but might as well try' was Riviera's thought before inquiring.

"If I may ask, who is it that letter is intended for?"

The man looked down from his horse with a glint of suspicion in his eyes before he decided to himself that it was not the face of whom the letter was intended that he was told to keep secret, it was the person's hair and eyes of all things 'the founder sure does like his weird ways of doing simple tasks' Johnson mentally gripped before responding.

"I guess it is not at all unreasonable you should be able to know that. This letter is intended for a young boy, I was not told the name, but I do know he is a rookie adventurer and that, quote: 'his face is that of a naïve rodent that hides a fire within'. I don't suppose any of you might know anyone that description fits?"

After a few minutes of speaking, Finn and the Colonel decided to agree to order their comrades to wait until the rulers of the city gave further word on this rather stressful morning.

Soon the imposing captain of the Freya Familia cam on the scene and informed all the adventurers defending this gate that there is no threat as of this moment, and to allow the colonel and his cavalry to enter the city and guide them to the stables.

**Location: Eastern Orario stable houses **

**POV: Colonel Matthew Johnson**

I had expected the stables for such a large city to be quite large, but this is still very impressive, I must say.

After such a long jaunt to get here these horses sure do deserve the rest, even with the hustle and bustle of this city, I think the horses are just a bit too tired to care right now. Hah, I am sure old Pa would like to see this place after all the years he said he had been away from it.

"What do you think, Palace?" I ask my loyal friend as I pat the side of his neck

"- you think that Pa would want to come back here?" He gave a light sputter of his lips at me and went right back to the feed bag, so I went right back to brushing his silver hair.

Lightly Chuckling at the almost comical awareness of Palace.

"Alright, I get it. Too hungry to care. Be sure to stuff your gourd well boy, you earned it." Yeah, him and every other man and horse among us.

I had not expected to be ambushed by some wayfaring heathen yesterday morning. Bastards got what they needed after we put a few holes in them.

I had made the decision to double time it here for fear of further delay, but I am starting to regret it. But we made it here alright, one man got a twisted ankle during the ambush, but no losses or serious wounds was certainly a Godsend for us.

I the Brighter side of things, these locals seem to have mostly cut it with their staring by now. It was very irritating to have countless eyes on you with all of them in either judgement or resentment of some sort, but as a Colonel and as a man These things are par for the course.

Still in thought, I had failed to notice the approach of Lt. Arquette.

With a crisp and hearty salute, the boy spoke "Colonel sir."

"At east Lieutenant, what is it you need?"

The boy's arm returned to rest as he began, "General McClellan is in the city, sir. He arrived right before we did and has requested that you meet him at his camp outside the northern gates at twilight, sir." Arquette's stiffness was apparent and a little bit unusually more obvious than normal.

"For the sake of yourself boy, relax. I thank you for bringing this to my attention, but I must ask you to tell me what has you so spooked?"

"uh. Well, it's just that Old Abe's stories about this place's nature and history have me concerned for the potential actions of the many familias, more-so the Freya familia. She will without a doubt try something on us, will she not?" the Lieutenant was being honest, and he did have a point. But risk is not this man's strong suit and he needs to learn to accept and work with risk, dammit.

"Shut it with all this constant anxiety Lieutenant. You are 28 years old for God's sake, you should not be worrying like a damn preteen. You have a point about Freya, yes, BUT that is a much smaller threat compared to what those damned traitors might do. If you worry about everything risky that could happen then you would have never even made it out of that cell!" old wounds, I know, but he needs to be reminded of where he was and WHY he is where he is NOW is he is ever going to improve.

With his countenance now more crestfallen I knew he had not fully grasped just what I meant. "Sir? I am sorry but I can't help it, I feel her eyes on us, even though we were all told of Freya's usual antics, and we are prepared for it to what degree we can be, It just won't-" I decided to stop him right there, raising my hand to do so.

"It is because you survived that hell, we pulled you out of that you are a lieutenant today. Yes, it is scary, but I think I have a much better way to get you to calm the hell down." I smirked a bit, as I knew the boy noticed and grew a wide-eyed concern

"what do you mean sir?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Time, we have ourselves a little song for the company, and you are going to join us" Embarrassed was all he felt when it came to him singing specifically. It is quite funny; I am not joking.

A well-known secret among this division of mine is that Lieutenant Arquette has a natural talent for singing. That would not be of note, IF it was not also, he case that he basically turned into a human-shaped mass of embarrassment whenever asked. It is only funny because he frequently commands and speaks and orates in front of the men he commands without issue. He has by no means any form of stage fright, but he will always refuse to sing when asked. I need to pull rank on him to get him to sing. This is now going to be one of those times.

"Please sir, I don't want to-" He pleaded.

I slammed a small flask of ale, that I had grabbed from my saddlebag, into his hands and ordered him to down the whole thing.

"Listen here Arquette. We all know that most of these men can't hold a damn melody on there own and they only sound passable when nearly all of them join in. You are the only one I know of that can honest to God sing mighty fine and you need to drop the embarrassment and think of our morale"

'Okay, it is time for an ass-pull' I thought as I prepared for this bullshit, I would need to give him if I was going to get him to play along.

"Morale, sir?" came his confusion.

"Of course! We just yesterday had a close call with those band of fools and subsequently needed to hoof it the rest of the way without the rest we should have gotten. The men and the horses are tired and need a pick-me-up."

"So, let the men sleep and rest like usual" he came back

"No no no, Horses and men are very different in this regard. The horses just need food, sleep, and some brushing. But Soldiers, Soldiers need something more."

"something More?"

"They need some merry-making before they hit the sack! It is your duty to your men to keep them is fighting shape and good spirits, so do your duty and drink the damn alcohol and sing us a damn ballad!" I hope to God this short boy can't see past this.

He pondered my words for a moment before downing the flask and within 30-minutes he was buzzed enough for the song.

I swear to God that this boy will be the end of me. Be it on the battlefield, or on my ass laughing so hard I die from lack of air.

He sang us one of the many ballads and songs that Pa had handed down and taught many of us, and we in-turn taught each other.

Dixie's Land.

We had gathered the men together and when we told them that Arquette of all people was going to sing Dixie, they all cheered and when Arquette was ready we started to howl the melody with three fifers leading us (Give us a break we can't all carry instruments, and much less of us can even play any. We are thankful we could get those three men at all and they weren't virtuosos, but they could play those fifes well enough for the Cavalry).

We got through the prelude and then the Boy began.

"Well, I wish I was in the land of cotton.

"My old Times there, I've not forgotten.

"Look Away! Look Away! Look Away! Dixie Land!

"In Dixie's land, where I was born in.

"Early on one frosty mornin'

"Look Away Look Away Look Away! Dixie Land!"

We all joined in on the chorus and it was its usually brand of 'not bad'.

"We wish we were in Dixie,

"Hooray! Hooray!

"In Dixie's Land we'll take our stand!

"Live and Die for Dixie!

"Away, Away, Way back home in Dixie!"

As we sang with merry and alcohol flowing like a river, I can help but think to myself that this is the kind of comradery that whole kingdoms and entire peoples have fallen and died searching for. Some succeeded, many failed. And all of this is because of Pa, the founder of this army. We have him to thank for this army and he always says that he has God to thank for his victories.

I would late find out after my meeting with General McClellan that evening, that we had apparently violated a city sound ordinance about the singing and cheering of the men… I was then reminded one of my reasons for hating cities.

The fucking extensive regulations and the cranky populace. It is not my fault that they have to live so close together that they never get much privacy. So what right to do these fuckers have for getting on us for singing a little bit?! It was not even night-time; it was mid-day! I hope we can get done with our business here sooner rather than later.

After the men had their fun, I set off to find this boy that Pa wrote this letter for.

White hair and red eyes, oh and the whole rodent face riddle.

"I will never understand that man, and I sadly think I never will" I quietly huffed to myself as I pocketed the folded letter and soon found myself walking to the north Gates for this meeting, with plenty of time I took it slow and took in the sights the city had to offer.

I have to say this about traversing without Palace and his saddle carrying me.

'Why would anyone not want to be in the cavalry?'


	3. The Meeting

The initial attempt at a meeting with the Orario leaders was unfortunately denied, and General McClellan had decided to write back to the Rest of the command of this roadblock.

_To the High Staff of the Army of the Free, General Richard Jackson, General Phillip Custer, General James Washington, Founder Jacob Aberham,_

_ Regarding the task to gain audience with the leading powers of the city of Orario. We have been denied in our current state. When attempting to arrange such a meeting, Colonel Matthew Johnson and I were Informed that the deities in charge of Orario were not to be called upon unless extremely important. After attempting to explain the seriousness of the current climate regarding the traitors and their new ally, we were still turned away. I believe that if the founder were to call such a meeting, that it would be better considered, as once told of the position held by the Colonel and I, the representatives seemed much less interested. I am sure that the Founder has something he can pull regarding his knowledge of the city, and its current events._

_ I fully recognize that exposing our Founder to the city so early is extremely reckless, but I am all but convinced that his presence is needed to even gain the audience we need. _

_ Also, regarding the Colonel's secondary objective, the rabbit-boy has been given the letter and the instructions for handling it. I would like to express my concern that such information should have been given later. _

_Closed, General Harry McClellan_

With the Letter written, Harry blew to dry the ink, and sealed the paper inside a featureless envelope with a green wax seal.

He arose from his desk and exited his tent. He called for the nearest runner and handed the report to the lad and sent him off to the Home camp at once.

Since the initial request was denied, the Men of the Army were told to ensure that any of their persons was found within the city walls after sun-down, that a fine would be charged and the offending soldiers would be held overnight in a cell. The Colonel from the cavalry Detachment had been irked by how they were also no longer allowed to stable their horses in the city. Harry Decided to try and encourage the men to be merry and personable inside the city at daytime, hoping to maybe engender some sort of trust with the populace, or at least calm the evident paranoia towards the Army.

The men were however told to try and somewhat refrain from too much singing about their Religion if able, as considering that these deities are rather childish and brash, they would not want to risk losing all hope of warning or allying with the city over it.

It was a day later he received a response from the High Staff, and they were sure to express their objections towards bringing the founder to Orario, even if they did report that they were unaware of any alternative and decided to do so. In a week's time, the entire Army of the Free, and its resources, would arrive in the nearby dales, to set up a more permanent camp on top of one of the taller hills.

He would be lying if he had ever considered them to do something like that. Looks like he would have to be on FOB duty and the logistics for that always annoyed him, so tedious.

He did have to explain why his fighting force was now moving, to the ever-watchful eyes of the adventures that had been watching the Camp since Harry and his men had first arrived.

Harry eventually remembered, while designating the corner-posts for the palisades being planned, that at least this meant that the Berdan and his marksmen would be coming. At least with that band of colorful snipers around, things would not be so dull for him. Berdan's men were very well liked for their tendency to bring with them, almost endless shenanigans.

And Harry had to admit, a little drunken shooting contest here, and company prank-war there, would certainly liven up the time between all the paperwork and inventory he would now need to take.

Eventually, the rest of the Army had arrived as told. The caravan of horse-drawn wagons, carrying all manner of materials, wood, luggage, ammo-crates, smith-ing tools, and much more, stretched far past the horizon. This did surprise the adventurers keeping watch over the hill-top camp, because along with the expected columns of uniformly dressed men with 'rifles', just as many women and children were traveling with them. Cattle were with this caravan as well! This was not just an Army; it was a large township too!

Freya was watching too, from her throne in Babel tower, with keen eyes. As the image of countless soldiers and their families was becoming boring for the goddess, she spotted a quite peculiar light among them. When she focused in on it, she sees a human that was more puzzling than her current prize – Cranel – but this human was not young (far from it), not untainted (nowhere near pure), not even that powerful, but they were truly unique. She needed to see what this human was to be so… unprecedented.

The four generals of the Army High Staff had spent the next day with their Founder, readying for his play to gain a meeting with the city's deities. The Founder eventually exited his tent with a letter, and with a purple wax seal, He ordered Wash to deliver the letter to the man called Ottar of the Freya familia. The founder specifically referred to him as her 'enslaved, and willing lapdog'. If Harry's experience with the brick shithouse of a Faunus was anything to go-by, he would call the man a less flattering name.

But the letter was delivered, and the day had ended, their founder told them all to rest before tomorrow, they would be talking with this city's ruling class.

The Assembly of gods and goddesses of Orario was filled with chatter and gossip about the Visitors and their leader, after all he would be attending this meeting.

"For a Human to attend our meetings, is unheard of. Whatever could call for thus cannot be good, it just can't" said a goddess to the god next to her.

"Wasn't Freya the one who authorized this person's attendance?" The god Inquired aloud. The goddess in question just sat at her usual seat with a slight smirk and her eyes closed in a form of un-nerving contemplation.

Freya was thinking about what the letter had detailed, it spoke of events past that only She and her children should know, it spoke of Bell and his need to stay with Hestia for the sake of the future (whatever that meant), and it spoke of events potential to come. In all, this was either a spy to be eradicated swiftly, or an entity with far too big of a nose for its own good. Even though the letter spoke of the one to arrive soon as a human, she did not believe that for a second. But she would not let on about her thoughts in front of the other gods and goddesses, it was just far too early to take such actions. She would soon see for herself what exactly this was all about. Oh, how exciting.

Hestia was speaking with Miach on the subject. Hestia herself was worried about her child, Bell.

"What if my Bell gets dragged into some war, or some dangerous adventure by these people? My Bell is a great Adventurer, but he still has his way of getting involved in things that nearly kill him! Oh, Miach, what should I do?" Hestia moaned to her friend.

"If what your Children have told you about the people in this so-called 'Army of the Free' is true enough for the group generally, then I am certain you have nothing to worry about Hestia." Miach assured the little deity.

"But Bell tends to focus too much on people's goodness, even if he can't be sure of that goodness! He was not wrong about Lili in the end, but not every stranger he meets is like her. I just-"

A chime sounded, cutting her off, and starting the meeting. Freya rose from her chair and gestured to the doors, announcing the human attendant.

"This Man is the reason we are gathered together now; I must say that he has convinced me of his merit to even be here. I hope that is enough to convince you all to listen to him, or at least be quiet, I find myself rather in suspense to hear for myself." Freya's words were in fact enough to assure at least the male gods in the room, while the goddesses were too – however, they were as such for different reasons.

The doors were opened, and through them a frail figure appeared.

The Man must have been in his late 80's or Early 90's, with a face so wrinkled and tired as if it had seen many faces and forgotten most of them. His neck jutted forward from his spine, giving him a small hunchback.

His attire was far too young for a man so old, he wore a uniform like those of his 'army'. He wore Black Shoes that looked better placed in a Formal ball than a battlefield, White Pants with thick red lines running down the seams of the pant-legs, a white Coat with a large red ribbon tied in a large and ornate knot over his waistline, Brass button adorned the coat and it's cuffs, and his face bore a pair of round glasses that looked to be about as old as the man who wore them. The man's Hair was greatly thinned and was whiter than his well-cleaned Uniform, what was on the top of his head was neatly combed over the right side.

By all markers, this Man was ancient. Even his walk to his assigned chair was tired, only taking the smallest of steps he could and leaning on a cane in his left hand. Due to this unexpected visage, the room had gone silent for the most part, and thus his heavy breathing was heard all the way to his seat. What could such a human have that Freya would be interested to obtain?

The man, now seated next to Freya and Loki, looked up to the congregation of deities and spoke.

"I am Jacob Aberham, Founder and leader of the Army of the Free. I am sorry for all this ruckus me and my boys have stirred up, but I can promise it is only because it is of great importance to your city as well as our Army." His voice was deep, but so very strained to maintain a projectable volume. Hestia had to even strain her ears to properly understand him. The age and weariness of his voice was one to one with that of his face.

Loki spoke up to the man, now named Jacob. "Spit it out then, I hear all the gossip and blabberin from these deific bozoes about you and your group, I can't be here all day after all, not with my sweet Ais at home" the red-haired trickster just could not go without bragging about her sword princess, earning a collective groan from several other deities (Hestia among them).

Jacob looked to Loki and replied. "Yes, yes, the reason you are here is because my Army has recently suffered a mutiny. A rather considerable number of my men have rebelled and have fled into the countryside, we have been dealing with their treason for almost 3 years now, however We have not been able to find out where they are. That was, until we caught wind of a group that matched these rebels being rumored to have just recently joined up with a god from outside Orario." His tired and shaky voice managed to convey a level of sadness and seriousness with his words.

"And just how does this squabble of yours involve Orario at all?" Hephaestus questioned.

"Yes, it probably would not, if they had joined up with a different deity than they have. I believe the deity named Aries has been trying to take over your city with failure for a very long while, has he not?" Jacob asked

"Yes, he has, but he has never gotten past our adventurers and without access to the dungeon, he never will be able to match any of our high-level children" said Freya.

"My Army, and by extension these rebels, have weapons that are capable of breaking down city walls from a considerable distance, there is also our weapons that can kill people quite easily without getting anywhere close enough to use a traditional weapon. Normally, we would keep to ourselves to combat these men as they are our responsibility, however, now that they have access to falna and magic, they become a greater threat to all people, even Orario." Jacob spoke

"I am sure you have heard of our recent siege of your neighbor city. Not one of our soldiers have access to any magical abilities, and we were able to defeat Familias there without many casualties. Imagine if the technological capabilities of our Army were given the numbers that Aries can field for battle, AND magical enhancement to add to much greater funding?" Jacob Asked rhetorically.

The image was becoming clearer for most of those present.

"Thankfully, this partnership is very recent, but given that our weaponry is not nearly as hard to master as a sword, or bow, and much more destructive, our time limit to stop this dangerous alliance before it can't be undone is very short." Jacob said with great concern.

"Okay, but even if what you say is true, why can you not simply engage with these traitors of yours on your own before such time as it is a threat to Orario?" Freya asked the man.

"Because, the same reason why this is a threat to Orario, is why my Army can no longer ensure victory against them. They now have access to Falna and the magic users of Aries' familia have access to our weaponry, my soldiers are not able to be equipped with any reliable counter to such unknown variances on the battlefield. I am not above admitting being outgunned. I am responsible for those men of mine rebelling in the first place, and now that your city is in the crosshairs of real danger, I cannot responsibly attempt to stop this threat on our own. I request that My Information gatherers work with your personnel to track the movements of Aries and by extension, my wayward soldiers. I must also request that once they are found, my men work with some of your Familia's to combat any magic users among Aries' forces." Jacob requested this alliance with his frail hands clasped and head low, as if almost pleading.

"If we are to make this alliance with you, I would like to sort out some more details about your 'army'." Asked Hestia.

"What is it you want to know?" Jacob replied

"Why did you create such a group?" Hestia inquired.

"Yeah, and why did you give it such a corny name?" Loki blurted out rather rudely.

"I would like to know more about these weapons you have spoken of." Hephaestus jumped in.

"Alright, alright, I am still an old man you must remember. The reason I created my Army of the Free was to combat violations of free will and free agency across these lands. I named it as such because it's precursor was called the 'Knights of Liberation', when we decided to become a proper force, one of my children suggested it be called the Army of the Free. And our weapons, well, they are ranged weapons, to get to the basics of them, they control a small explosion to fire a metal projectile at high speeds towards a target. The small one that soldiers carry is called a rifle, and the big ones hitched to horses are called cannons. I designed them when I first arrived in this land, it was soon discovered that due to the way the rifles and cannons work, that they are useless for adventuring. They can kill pretty much anything just fine, but since the projectile is separated from the weapon itself and the skill required to master it's use is so low, that the amount of excellia gained would be next to zero. Where a Bow and Arrow requires years upon years of training and experience to master, a rifle can be trained for in under a week to be highly effective using it." Jacob explained, very slowly might I add.

after some less than quiet deliberation among the deities, it was decided that: It would need further deliberation before accepting the requested alliance. While this visibly made the Old Jacob downhearted, he politely got up and bid farewell to the room of gods and goddesses.

However, Freya stopped him and asked, "Why is your soul like that?"

Jacob was slightly surprised by that line and replied, "Excuse me?"

Freya continued, "Your soul, it is not like any I have seen before. Other souls are different in their color and size, but they are all the same shape, like an ethereal fire. Your soul is as if it is woven throughout your Body, it is as if your soul and body are one in the same. Why is that?" Freya's questioning is now underlined by a hint of frustration, for what exactly could not be said, but it was clear it had greatly intrigued her.

"I am sorry miss, but I can't tell you that if this ends up without any alliance between my army and your city. You may wish to see my hand, but I will not show it unless necessary. Farewell." Jacob remarked.

For Freya, she had seen souls clear and untainted by rebirth a few times, the most recent being a cute rabbit of a child, Bell Cranel. But like she had told the Elderly founder, His soul was one of a kind. Normally this would have just excited her to no end, but the fact that his soul and body seemed to be woven together told her that this man was probably unable to be re-born, and if he could not be reborn after his death, his soul could not be her own forever afterward. If this man could have a soul like that, something had to have done it to him. So, that something could do the same thing to Bell or any of her beloved Children too. She would need to find out what was responsible for this man's being so that none of her precious children would end up the same way.

What was frustrating about all of this is that it seemed the man did not tell her what had done such a cruel thing to his being.

Jacob managed to leave the room and make his way to his High staff that had been waiting for him.

McClellan spoke up.

"Pa, did it go alright with them?" McClellan asked Jacob.

"they decided to deliberate further on the request" Jacob told them.

McClellan was not surprised, he was not one for such bureaucratic systems, seeing them as a waste of time. While pretty much everyone in the Army of the Free held an opinion of the various deities that ranged from, mild distrust to total vilification, The General of the infantry held a hatred for the immortal creatures.

"Of course, probably discussing if we are even worthy of licking their boot-prints." Snarked Jackson.

General Custer stood silent at the window, no-doubt surveying the Cityscape below, making up plans to place defenses of all kinds in the event of various situations he was playing out in his head.

"I still don't think that Freya was the right choice to approach with this issue, sir." Wash told the Old man.

Jacob held up a hand to calm the Exceptional spymaster. "I did not want to involve Freya in this either, but after considering the situation, and that she is the most powerful one of these deities in this city, She was the best chance to gain audience with these deities on more neutral ground."

Wash simply sighed and looked down to his feet, clearly disappointed with the circumstances.

Jacob decided to try and appeal to his more pragmatic, and less paranoid, side. "I too long for the days when Zeus still held that position and we could rely upon his discretion, but those days are long past. She is still the greatest potential threat to really anyone, should she deem them an enemy, and it is because of that, we really have no practical outcome that does not involve going to Freya."

McClellan then brought the old Jacob, a wheelchair. Jacob less than graciously sat in it and the group began to head toward the elevator. But it seemed one of them had not taken notice.

"Hey, Custer!" Jackson called to the fellow General.

"Hm?" was the man's reply.

"We're leaving, you can worry about fortifications some other time!" Jackson chided.

"Sorry, I'm going." Custer muttered as he quickly walked to re-join the group.

(A.N. – if a human's soul is one with their body, then not only can they not be re-born, but they will not be able to go to even Tenkai once dead. Tenkai is not a place that human bodies can enter, even the forms the deities of Orario take can enter Tenkai. So, to an entity as Freya, such a being with such a soul and body seems to be totally dead once their body dies. While that is not the whole picture, even one such as Freya can't grasp that picture. And that unknowing really scares a 'god' as Freya.)


End file.
